


Happened

by cadavs



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, khaji is an annoying shit, that feel when 'oops i slept with my best friend'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadavs/pseuds/cadavs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just... Happened. Shadowbeetle (Tye/Jaime). Drabbly thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happened

He hadn't meant to sleep with his best friend. It just… Happened. Any regrets Jamie had disappeared when he looked over and saw him, olive skin and a sheet of silky black hair splayed on his back. Tye looked so peaceful as he slept on, unaware of Jaime gawking at him like he was some sort of god.

Jaime still couldn't believe he was naked in his bed with his naked best friend right next to him. Oh and he couldn't forget the shooting pain in his backside. Or the various bite marks littering both his and Tye's skin like tiny testaments to their activities last night. But Jaime was pretty sure his body had more.

When his gaze returned to Tye's face, Jaime was surprised to see two blue eyes peering at him - honestly he sometimes missed Tye's brown eyes - and he smiled sheepishly.

"Hey," Jaime breathed, almost afraid that this would shatter and he'd wake up alone in the middle of the night.

"Hey." Was Tye's reply. He was impassive, as if he was trying to decide something.

Jaime was quiet, not sure what to say. What do you say when you wake up with your best friend? Do you just go on like normal, pretend it never happened? Or—

Tye seemed to sense his confusion and pulled Jaime close, rolling onto his side.

"Don't think so hard," Tye said softly. The only thing Jaime could think about right now was how ironic it was for the Scarab being silent.

"Sorry, hermano," Jamie mumbled. And then…

' _Why do you insist on calling him that when you just had coitus with him, Jaime Reyes? I believe in your language, a correct term would be "cariño" or "amante". Or if—_ '

" _Por favor!_ " Jaime groaned. "I'm fluent in Spanish,  _pendejo!_ "

Tye laughed, making Jaime huff. "The Scarab being annoying?"

"He was just fine sitting there  _silently_ …" Jaime grumbled, relaxing when Tye held him closer.

Khaji Da protested, saying it was wrong to let someone this close when he was so vulnerable. Jaime ignored him, part of his brain shutting off when Tye kissed him. Khaji gave up trying to talk sense into his host when the teens were kissing. Teenage hormones were strong and rather potent, he was quickly realizing.

"Did that shut him up?" Tye asked against Jaime's lips.

"Yes," Jaime squeaked.

Khaji was silent while they continued, grumbling quietly when they finally broke and settled.

"So… What now?" Jaime asked quietly, his head settled in the crook of Tye's neck.

"I was thinking breakfast for now. Maybe a movie Friday night?" Tye asked, playing with Jaime's short hair. ' _Jaime Reyes, your heartbeat has picked up considerably. I suggest-_ '

" _Yes,_ " Jaime said, maybe a little louder than necessary. "Yes, yes I think.. I think that's a wonderful idea."

Tye smiled at his enthusiasm, kissing Jaime's forehead as Khaji grumbled in the back of Jaime's mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow very unloved pair... :'(
> 
> (P.S. if any of the Spanish is off or something drop me a line please bc that would be v cool)


End file.
